A cam phaser is a device to create a variable rotational offset between the exhaust camshaft, intake camshaft and crankshaft of an internal combustion engine (ICE). The degree of rotational offset generated by a cam phaser enables the ICE to be tuned for specific performance requirements by varying valve overlap, i.e., overlap between the exhaust and intake valves of an ICE. In applications where idle quality is important, a relatively small degree of valve overlap is desired. In applications where it is required that NOx components are reduced, a relatively large amount of overlap is desired. The cam phaser provides charge dilution in the form of recirculated exhaust gases. Charge dilution is a method of adding inert substance to the air/fuel mixture in a cylinder of an ICE to decrease the heat capacity of the air/fuel mixture and thus reduce the amount of NOx components.